Tempête sur Celestebourg
by FeunoRed
Summary: Link a sauvé Zelda et il est de retour sur Célestebourg, au plus grand bonheur de Kiko. Ils vont pouvoir vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps... Enfin, si rien ne vient les ennuyer !
1. Le Retour du Héros (POV Kiko)

_Genre :_ Romance/Slash

_Paring :_ Link x Kiko

_Rating :_ M

_Beta : _Beckyzilla

_Disclaimer : _Non... Link et Kiko sont la propriété de Nintendo. Dommage qu'il ne soient pas à moi, d'ailleurs... =(

_Note de l'auteur :_ Suite de Confessions nocturnes. Link a enfin réussi à sauver Zelda et il est de retour, avec elle, pour le plus grand bonheur de Kiko. Ils vont enfin pourvoir rester ensemble jusqu'à l'éternité... Enfin, si rien n'essaye de les séparer !

* * *

**Tempêtes sur Célestebourg**

Chapitre 1 : Le retour du Héros (POV Kiko)

- Kiko ! Debout !

- Encore une minute, M'man !

Alors que ma mère ouvrait bruyamment les tentures pour laisser les rayons du soleil filtrer par la fenêtre poussiéreuse, je relevais ma couverture afin d'essayer de dormir encore une peu. Pour une fois que j'avais un jour de congé, je pouvais bien en profiter, non ?

- Allez ! Debout !

Bon, apparemment non… Commença donc un combat entre ma mère et moi-même pour essayer, respectivement, de retirer et garder la couverture.

- Allez ! Kiko ! Link est revenu avec Zelda !

Link ? Zelda ? De retour ? Je m'empressais de sauter du lit et de m'habiller pour rejoindre l'école de chevalerie. Ils devaient sûrement être là-bas

- Mais… Kiko ! Et ton déjeuner ?

- Pas le temps, M'man !

Je traversais la place quand j'aperçus un attroupement que je reconnaissais bien. Tous les élèves de l'école étaient autour de Link, Zelda et le Directeur. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux… Link était là. Et il n'allait plus repartir ! L'envie soudaine de courir le prendre dans mes bras me prit mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment ni le lieu de le faire. Je me contentais alors d'un simple :

- Link ! Zelda !

Les interpellés se retournèrent dans ma direction et affichèrent un grand sourire en me voyant.

- Zelda… Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Toi aussi Link ! Je m'inquiétais pour vous.

- Ah ah ! Tout le monde s'inquiétait, mon cher Kiko, répondit le Directeur. Mais maintenant que ma fille est enfin de retour. Nous n'avons plus d'inquiétude à avoir ! Maintenant, c'est l'heure de faire la fête !

Bon… Un tête-à-tête avec Link, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Il afficha un petit sourire résigné et je fis de même. De toute façon, Link était revenu. On avait tout le temps de se voir tous les deux.

**XoXoXoX**

Célestebourg fut en fête pour une journée. Le marché couvert et l'école furent d'ailleurs fermés pour l'occasion. Les habitants avaient installé des bancs et des tables sur la place et la cuisinière s'était amusée à préparer un destin digne des déesses. Tout le monde s'amusait et célébrait le retour de nos deux aventuriers. Assis à côté de Link et de Zelda, j'écoutais attentivement le récit de leur grande aventure sous les nuages. C'était tout bonnement effrayant et impressionnant à la fois et je restais bouche bée au fur et à mesure que leur histoire avançait.

- Incroyable… Tout simplement incroyable… Link, Zelda, je pense que je ne me lasserai jamais de cette histoire, commenta le directeur Gaepora. Heureusement, cette histoire est maintenant derrière vous.

- Oui, vous êtes de retour parmi nous, pour notre plus grand bonheur, rajoutai-je.

Link me regarda intensément avant de me répondre par un immense sourire. La joie était revenue sur Célestebourg et ça faisait vraiment plaisir !

- Mes chers élèves, lança Gaepora, je vous propose une petite compétition amicale pour célébrer le retour de mon adorable fille et de son héros ! Hulul, tout est prêt ?

Le jeune professeur aux longs cheveux bruns s'approcha du directeur pour faire un bref signe de tête.

- Oui, Monsieur le directeur. Je demanderai donc à tous les élèves d'aller chercher leurs célestriers et de se tenir en rang à côté de la tour pour que Maitre Arfan et moi-même, nous vous expliquions le déroulement de cette compétition. Mademoiselle Zelda, si l'envie vous prend de concourir, je n'en serais qu'honoré !

- Ce serait avec joie, Maitre Hulul ! Enfin, si Père ne voit pas d'objections.

- Mais non, ma fille ! Va t'amuser avec les autres !

Dans les quinze minutes qui suivirent, nous étions tous là, en rang avec nos célestriers, devant Maitre Hulul et Maitre Arfan.

- Alors, Vous êtes prêts, les enfants ? Voici comment va se dérouler cette compétition, commença Hulul.

Arfan, son collègue s'avança avec ses longs cheveux blancs, son air sérieux et sa nouvelle plante de compagnie – D'après Link, c'était un Tikwi – afin de prendre la parole :

- Vous allez devoir vous affronter dans trois différentes épreuves que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure que la compétition avancera. Pour chacune de ces épreuves, le premier gagnera cinq points, le deuxième en gagnera trois, deux pour le troisième et un seul point pour le quatrième. En cas d'égalité à la fin des trois épreuves, une quatrième viendra départager les ex-aequo et désignera notre vainqueur. Vous avez compris ?

Nous répondîmes tous en cœur. Pour le moment, les règles étaient simples à comprendre. Hulul s'avança vers nous afin de nous expliquer en quoi consistait le premier exercice :

- Bien. Pour commencer, vous allez vous affronter sur une course aérienne. Vous allez voler autour de l'île avec vous célestriers. Pour que votre course soit valide, vous allez devoir passer par cinq anneaux qui serviront de Check Point. Une fois les cinq anneaux passés dans l'ordre indiqué par cette carte – Hulul pointa une carte sur un tableau qui se tenait non loin de là – vous devrez revenir au point de départ pour terminer la course. C'est d'accord ?

Comme pour signaler que oui, tout le monde monta sur son célestrier et rejoignit la ligne de départ, attendant le signal qui nous autoriserait à décoller. Ce dernier ne tarda pas et nous nous envolèrent tous en direction du premier anneau. Juste devant moi, je pouvais voir Link et Zelda se disputer la première place. Aucun des deux ne voulait en démordre...

- Eh ! Kiko ! Faut pas rêvasser sinon tu vas finir dernier !

Je regardais sur ma droite pour apercevoir une rouquine à tunique jaune comme la mienne me dépasser tranquillement avant de passer dans le premier cercle.

- Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser gagner, Grida !

Je tentais d'accélérer alors que le deuxième Check Point s'annonçait. Malheureusement, impossible pour moi de dépasser Grida pour le moment.

- Par Hylia ! Je ne vais pas finir quatrième, quand même !

Comme si mon célestrier me comprenait, il accéléra de lui-même et dépassa celui de Grida par la gauche. Troisième anneau, la moitié de la course était faite.

- Allez ! Plus que deux à dépasser ! Mais… Où est Link ?

En regardant attentivement, je pouvais constater qu'il avait semé Zelda et avait déjà atteint le dernier cercle. Le vainqueur de cette épreuve était tout désigné.

- Bon finissons deuxième, alors !

Je passais maintenant le quatrième anneau et était au coude à coude avec Zelda et Grida qui nous avaient rejoints. Ça allait être serré !

- Désolé, les gars ! Je compte bien gagner le plus de points possible, annonça la rouquine qui s'avançait maintenant dans le dernier anneau.

- Non mais ! Elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe, la Grida !

Zelda accéléra à son tour me laissant sur le carreau.

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot non plus !

Je fonçais donc dans le cercle avant de me diriger vers la place. Mais je fus incapable de rattraper Zelda avant qu'elle atterrisse.

- Rho… Quatrième…

Link s'approcha de moi et vint me consoler un peu :

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Il reste 2 épreuves ! Rien n'est encore joué ! Allez, viens ! Arfan va donner le classement et les informations pour la prochaine !

**XoXoXoX**

La deuxième épreuve était un concours d'acrobatie en figure libre. Il fallait faire quelques figures devant un jury qui décideraient de la note de notre performance. Bien sûr, on y passait chacun à son tour et ceux qui devaient encore passer devaient attendre dans l'école de Chevalerie. Comme j'étais le dernier à passer, il ne restait plus que moi dans les bâtiments et bizarrement, je stressais un peu. Il faut dire que je ne savais pas quelles prouesses avaient bien pu faire les autres, ni le score qu'ils avaient bien pu avoir. Une ovation me tira de mes pensées : ça allait bientôt être à moi. Et comme pour confirmer, Maitre Hulul vint me chercher.

- A ton tour, Kiko ! Montre-nous ce que ton célestrier et toi avez dans le ventre ! Tu as cinq minutes une fois que tu décolles.

Il est marrant ! Je me sentais pas du tout prêt, moi ! Je m'approchais de mon célestrier pour lui caresser un peu le plumage.

- Allez… Faisons de notre mieux…

C'était parti, on décollait. Cinq minutes pour faire des figures… Lesquelles ?

- Hum… Je sais !

Je tirais délicatement les rênes pour obliger mon célestrier à faire un magnifique looping. Je suivis ensuite par une longue vrille avant d'effectuer un demi-looping pour me lâcher en plein vol et me faire récupérer quelques mètres plus bas.

- Bon… Je pense qu'on est bien parti… Il doit me rester une minute au plus.

J'effectuais donc un piqué vrillé pour clore ma performance et m'arrêtais quand un coup de sifflet retentit dans l'air.

- Fini… Tout juste.

J'atterrissais doucement devant Hulul qui m'attendait. Il me demanda de rejoindre les autres le temps que le jury se décide sur le classement. Je constatais que tous les autres avaient pu assister à ma prestation alors que, moi, je n'avais rien pu voir. Frustrant ! Link, Zelda et Grida s'avancèrent pour me féliciter quand Maitre Hulul nous rappela pour connaître les résultats.

- Chers élèves, après avoir délibéré, voici le classement pour la deuxième épreuve : En quatrième position : Link. Il est précédé de peu par Grida en troisième position. En deuxième place, nous avons Kiko et celle qui a ébloui le jury par ses prouesses et se retrouve donc à la première place : Zelda !

Zelda, tout heureuse de la nouvelle sauta sur place et se retourna vers nous pour nous tirer amicalement la langue.

- Bravo, Réincarnation, la félicita Link.

Réincarnation ?

- Désolé, très cher Héros élu de la Déesse, répondit Zelda. Vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois !

- Il reste une épreuve encore ! Allons voir de quoi il s'agit !

Je ne relevais pas la bizarrerie de la conversation préférant plutôt me concentrer sur la dernière épreuve. Avant d'aller rejoindre Maitre Arfan, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Hergo et sa bande qui ne semblaient pas particulièrement contents des résultats pour le moment… Allaient-ils nous jouer un mauvais tour digne d'eux ?

- Alors, pour la dernière épreuve, vous n'aurez pas besoin de vos célestriers. Il s'agit tout simplement d'une course autour de l'île. Vous passerez par le lac avant d'aller à l'arrière du marché couvert. Vous passez ensuite devant l'école de chevalerie avant de revenir sur la place. C'est d'accord ?

Ce n'était pas compliqué. Je pouvais encore remonter ! La course à pied, c'était mon domaine ! Mais, Link était peut-être plus rapide que moi maintenant… Non ! Je n'allais pas me laisser battre ! Je me préparais sur la ligne de départ. Je devais finir premier !

- A vos Marques ! Prêts ? Partez !

Nous nous élançâmes tous en direction du lac. On était tous regroupés mais Link et moi étions en tête. C'était parfait ! J'en oubliais même qu'on était en train de concourir l'un contre l'autre. On passait enfin derrière le marché et on commençait déjà à distancer Grida et Zelda. Tant mieux ! Par contre, nous étions toujours au coude à coude. Ça allait se jouer sur la fin, j'en étais sûr. On arrivait enfin devant l'école. Dernière ligne droite…

- Désolé, mon Link ! Je t'aime mais m'en veux pas !

Je fonçais sur les quelques derniers mètres et je passais la ligne d'arrivée ! Link arriva quelque seconde plus tard suivit par Grida, Zelda et les autres. Il était temps de faire les comptes des 3 épreuves… Et si je ne me trompais pas, j'étais ex-aequo avec Link !

- Bravo à tous, lança Maitre Arfan en s'avançant vers nous. Asseyez-vous, on va annoncer les résultats !

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Link. On était tous les deux encore essoufflés mais heureux de cette compétition ! Il s'approcha de moi pour me serrer la main avant de me glisser à l'oreille :

- Bien joué, mon beau ! On va devoir se départager !

**XoXoXoX**

On vous avait laissé le temps de récupérer un peu avant l'annonce des résultats. Mais bon, tout le monde savait qu'il y avait une égalité entre Link et moi. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment on allait nous départager. A quelle épreuve ils avaient pensé ? Le directeur, qui s'était placé sur l'estrade de fortune, me tira de mes pensées :

- Voici ce que vous attendez tous : les résultats ! Alors, en troisième place, elle a obtenu sept points : Grida ! Elle suivait de près celle qui se trouve en deuxième place avec huit points : Zelda !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit à travers les bancs pour féliciter les deux demoiselles qui se tenaient côte à côte.

- Et en première place, un ex-aequo ! Ils ont tous les deux neuf points. Les deux amis d'enfance : Link et Kiko !

Une véritable ovation retentit sur l'île. Tout le monde nous acclamait.

- Venez près de moi, les garçons ! Allez !

Nous nous effectuâmes et allâmes le rejoindre sur le podium. C'était un peu gênant d'être là devant tout le monde mais pas désagréable.

- Il va donc falloir vous départager, mes enfants ! Et l'épreuve qui va suivre, vous la connaissez très bien : Celle de la statuette dorée ! Je pense que cela sera très intéressant d'ailleurs ! Les meilleurs de leurs promotions vont s'affronter sur l'épreuve qui leur a permis de devenir chevalier !

Oui, ça allait être très intéressant… Link et moi, nous nous regardâmes intensément. Nous allions nous affronter pour savoir lequel de nous deux était le meilleur Chevalier. J'en étais survolté et impatient.

- Vous connaissez les règles ! Maitre Hulul a déjà préparé le célestrier doré. Allez à vos places !

Nous nous plaçâmes à quelques mètres du vide, prêts à sauter dès que le signal serait donné. Mais avant qu'Arfan ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Link se retourna vers moi en me tendant sa main.

- Bonne chance, Kiko ! Que le meilleur gagne !

Tout d'abord étonné, je lui serrai ensuite la main avec un grand sourire. Tant de fair-play fit vraiment plaisir à nos professeurs qui étaient fiers de nous avoir si bien entraînés et éduqués.

- Partez !

Nous courûmes et sautâmes dans le vide avant d'aller sur nos célestriers. La dernière épreuve était lancée. Maintenant, il fallait repérer le célestrier doré. Je scrutais attentivement le ciel mais je ne le remarquais pas. Soudainement, Link effectua un piqué devant mes yeux et je regardai plus bas.

- Mince, il est là-bas ! On descend !

Je descendis à mon tour en piqué et tentait de le rattraper. On n'était pas loin l'un de l'autre, ni de la statuette.

- Je dois l'attraper ! Par la déesse !

L'écart qu'il y avait entre moi et la statuette se réduisait petit à petit. J'allais l'avoir mais le célestrier doré décida brusquement de virer à gauche. Surpris, je ne réagis pas tout de suite redonnant à Link l'avance qu'il avait sur moi.

- Et merde !

Link poursuivait habillement la statuette. J'étais impressionné par son agilité et ses réflexes. Il y avait aussi un lien très fort qui l'unissait à son célestrier vermeil. Sur le coup, je l'enviais ! Mais je n'allais surtout pas le laisser gagner aussi facilement !

- Allez, mon beau ! Fonce !

Je me couchais un peu pour réduire ma résistance au vent et accélérer un peu. Je commençais à rattraper Link petit à petit. Mais il m'avait remarqué.

- Désole, mon Kiko ! Tu sais que je t'aime, alors ne m'en veux pas !

Tiens, j'avais déjà plus ou moins entendu cette phrase avant… Link accéléra à son tour et finit par poser la main sur la statuette avant de la décrocher de la patte de l'oiseau doré. J'ai perdu… Tant pis ! J'étais un peu déçu mais le plaisir que m'avait apporté cette confrontation contre Link était bien plus fort. Au moins, je savais que j'étais le plus rapide !

- Allez ! On retourne sur la place !

Il vira en direction de Célestebourg et je le suivais dans son sillage, tout sourire. La foule, en bas, acclamait le héros qui se vit décerné une médaille pour avoir remporté cette compétition haut-la-main et nous retournâmes près des autres et la fête reprit son plein.

**XoXoXoX**

- Kiko ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te cherchais !

- Et moi, je t'attendais.

La nuit était maintenant tombée mais la fête n'était toujours pas terminée. Afin de s'éclairer au mieux, un magnifique feu de joie brûlait sur la place et tout le monde dansait au tour au rythme de la musique. Comme personne ne semblait faire attention à moi, j'en avais profité pour me reculer du côté de l'école en espérant que Link me rejoigne.

- Tu m'attendais, demanda Link en souriant.

- Oui… Regarde ! On est enfin seuls ! J'attendais ce moment depuis ce matin. Je peux enfin te prendre dans mes bras et te dire à quel point tu m'as manqué !

Il s'approcha pour m'étreindre et coller ses lèvres sur les miennes. Par les déesses fondatrices, j'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être doux. On resta ainsi, en silence, pendant quelques instants pour profiter de la proximité.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne dois plus repartir maintenant ! Je resterais pour toujours avec toi.

Sous ces mots, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine. J'étais si bien… Rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce parfait moment.

- Link ? Kiko ? Où êtes-vous ?

- Les gars ! Montrez-vous !

- Grida et Zelda, s'exclama Link.

Bon, en fait, l'arrivée imminente et impromptue des deux demoiselles pouvait gâcher ce parfait moment. Nous nous lâchâmes pour ne pas nous faire griller par les deux filles. Bon sang ! Elles ne pouvaient pas nous laisser tranquilles ?

- On est ici, criais-je à contre-coeur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites si loin, tous les deux, demanda Grida.

- On parlait juste, répondit Link. Il y a un peu trop de bruits, j'avais envie d'un peu de calme.

- Oh… Toi aussi, Link ?

Zelda se frotta un peu les yeux avant de s'étendre.

- Mon dieu, j'ai envie de dormir !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Après nos aventures, moi aussi, remarqua Link.

- Dans ce cas, vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir, dis-je. Demain, on n'a pas cours, en plus !

Zelda afficha un grand sourire

- Oui, on en profitera pour se voir, les gars !

- Oui ! Une bonne petite journée à quatre, comme avant, ajouta Grida.

- Tu viens Link, demanda Zelda. Allons-nous reposer !

- Je viens avec vous !

Grida et Zelda entraînèrent Link dans l'école. Il eut juste le temps de m'adresser un regard désolé et de me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Une fois seul, je lâchais un énorme soupir de déception.

- Bon, je crois que je vais aller dormir, moi aussi…

* * *

Et voilà ! Maintenant que Zelda est saine et sauve. Espérons pour eux que rien ne viennent les déranger !

Le début vous a plu ? Que ça soit le cas ou non, j'espère que vous me le ferez savoir !


	2. La fin d'une aventure (POV Link)

_Genre :_ Romance/Slash

_Paring :_ Link x Kiko

_Rating :_ M

_Beta : _Pink Kelly (le retour !)

_Disclaimer : _Non... Link et Kiko sont la propriété de Nintendo. Dommage qu'il ne soient pas à moi, d'ailleurs... =(

_Note de l'auteur :_ Suite de Confessions nocturnes. Link a enfin réussi à sauver Zelda et il est de retour, avec elle, pour le plus grand bonheur de Kiko. Ils vont enfin pourvoir rester ensemble jusqu'à l'éternité... Enfin, si rien n'essaye de les séparer !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La fin d'une aventure n'est que le début d'une autre… (POV Link)

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre qui filtrait la lumière rougeoyante du soleil. Il était encore très tôt mais je ne pouvais plus fermer l'oeil. Je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir laissé Kiko seul hier soir. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Je m'attendais à voir Fay apparaitre comme à son habitude pour me conseiller de manière avisée mais elle n'était plus là. Elle m'avait laissé une fois sa mission terminée. La seule chose qui me restait, c'était l'épée de légende… Enfin, elle était maintenant en train de reposer dans son socle pour l'éternité. Tout cela me semblait d'un coup si loin, comme un rêve qui part quand le jour se lève. Personne ne pouvait dire s'il allait revenir quand la nuit reviendrait… Et cela m'attristait énormément … Trois coups sur la porte me sortirent de ma rêverie et je me relevai de mon lit pour aller ouvrir.

- Zelda ?

- Excuse-moi, Link. Je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à dormir cette nuit. Je me demandais si c'était le cas pour toi aussi.

- Tu penses à Impa ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais son silence en disait long.

- Je pense à Fay aussi. Je… Ça me fait bizarre de ne plus l'avoir près de moi. Je me demande ce qu'on va faire maintenant…

- Tu te souviens de notre conversation sur la Statue de la Déesse Hylia ?

- Très bien, oui.

- C'est à nous, maintenant, de veiller sur la Triforce. Je pense qu'il nous reste plus qu'à nous installer sur Terre et à montrer à tout le monde à quel point c'est merveilleux d'être là-bas !

- Et dire au revoir à Célestebourg, l'endroit où nous avons tout le temps vécu…

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Nous regardions tous les deux la vue qui s'offrait par ma fenêtre.

- Quand j'y réfléchis, je me dis que c'est juste une nouvelle aventure qui commence…

Tiens… Je n'avais pas vu cela sous cet angle mais maintenant qu'elle le disait, ça me sautait aux yeux.

- C'est comme ça que l'on doit le voir. Pas comme une fin… Mais comme un commencement, murmurais-je.

- Tu as dit ?

- Rien… Que penses-tu d'emmener Kiko et Grida dans la forêt de Firone aujourd'hui ? C'est parfait pour pique-niquer, non ?

Elle me regarda avec un grand sourire. L'idée lui plaisait, c'était sûr !

- Je pense qu'ils dorment encore… Mais comme nous sommes déjà réveillés On pourrait déjà tout préparer. Je suis sûre que Galina nous aidera avec plaisir !

- Normal ! Elle t'adore…

**XoXoXoX**

Le soleil commençait tout doucement à atteindre le sommet du ciel. Alors que je regardais l'horizon sans nuages qui laissait entrevoir la magnifique Terre qui était s'étendait à perte de vue. Nous allions tous descendre pour habiter ce monde qui n'attendait que nous. Cette pensée était merveilleuse.

- Bon… Je me disperse, là ! Il faut que j'aille réveiller Kiko. On a un pique-nique qui nous attend !

Je courais jusqu'à la maison de Kiko et frappait à la porte. Comme d'habitude, ce fut Canita, la maman de Kiko, qui m'ouvrit et m'accueillit chaleureusement.

- Bonjour Link ! Rentre, je t'en prie ! Kiko vient de se réveiller.

La précision était inutile. L'air encore à moitié endormi, les cheveux en bataille et pas encore habillé, Kiko était affalé sur la table en train de résister à l'envie de se rendormir. N'importe qui aurait pu comprendre en le voyant qu'il venait de se réveiller… Même Hergo ! Je m'assis devant lui et il sembla enfin me remarquer.

- Houlà… En voilà un autre qui semble avoir mal dormi !

- Hum…

- Allez ! Tire une autre tête ! On va faire une ballade avec les filles !

- A quatre ?

- Bah oui !

Je me rapprochais de lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

- Enfin… J'ose espérer que tu veuilles passer un peu de temps avec moi.

Il afficha un grand sourire avant de terminer son bol de café.

- Laisse-moi le temps de prendre une douche et on y va !

- D'accord, Je t'attends dehors.

Il se retourna et sembla légèrement déçu.

- Dis-moi… On va où ?

- Simple… A un endroit que tu voulais que je t'emmène il n'y a pas si longtemps…

Tout d'un coup, il fût de nouveau ravi et se précipita dans sa salle-de-bain…

**XoXoXoX**

- Eh ! Les garçons ! Vous en avez mis du temps !

Zelda nous fit un signe de la main depuis le kiosque. Elle nous attendait patiemment en compagnie de Grida. Nous nous rejoignîmes sur la place et nous nous repartîmes les différents paniers. Kiko était aussi remonté qu'un ressort et Grida n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions sur l'endroit où nous nous rendions. Cependant, Zelda ne semblait pas vouloir lui révéler quoique ce soit à ce sujet. C'était d'ailleurs très drôle à voir.

- Vous êtes prêts, demandais-je.

- Oui mais j'aimerais bien savoir où on va !

- Je te l'ai dit, Grida ! C'est une surprise, répondit Zelda.

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'oeil tandis que Grida fit une moue boudeuse. Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de rire en la voyant.

- Bon ! Allez ! Kiko et moi, on prend les paniers. C'est parti pour notre pique-nique !

Je tendis un des paniers au brun avant de leur faire un signe de me suivre. Nous nous mîmes à courir avant de sauter dans le vide et d'appeler nos célestriers. La vue qui s'offrait sur la terre était magnifique sans les nuages. On pouvait tout voir, la forêt et son lac, le désert ainsi que le volcan. Pour ma part, j'avais déjà une idée de notre destination : La forêt de Firone, juste à l'entrée de son coeur, proposait un parfait endroit pour s'installer. Je plongeais vers la zone verte avant de me retourner pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Kiko et Grida. Leurs visages affichaient un émerveillement infini devant le décor qui se précisait au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait. Je comprenais leurs sentiments, j'avais ressenti la même chose la première fois que j'étais descendu. Nous descendîmes encore un peu et nous survolions maintenant la cime des arbres. D'ici, on pouvait maintenant apercevoir les quelques Tikwis qui habitait la région.

- Suivez-moi ! On atterrit !

J'amorçais mon approche et les autres m'imitèrent. Avec douceur, nos célestriers se posèrent sur la terre ferme, en plein milieu de ce paysage magnifique que proposait la forêt. Kiko et Grida regardaient partout, ahuris par ce qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

- Regardez toutes cette flore !

- On peut même se baigner, ici !

- Et cet autel ! Il est magnifique.

Zelda me regarda avec un grand sourire. Elle était ravie de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvaient nos deux amis.

- Il est temps de s'installer, dit-elle avec une immense joie au coeur.

Alors que nous étendions une couverture par terre, un bruit se fit entendre. Lorion, le chef des Tikwis, s'avançait tout doucement vers nous. Grida et Kiko semblaient être légèrement effrayés par l'immense taille du nouvel arrivant.

- Il me semblait bien avoir vu des visiteurs arriver mais je ne vous avais pas reconnus, mes amis.

- Lorion ! C'est un véritable plaisir de vous voir, s'écria Zelda en courant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Ho ho ho ! Pour moi aussi, Princesse ! Et je vois que vous êtes venu avec des amis à vous !

- Oui. Je vous présente Grida. Et Kiko.

Les deux intéressés étaient restés en arrière, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Ils se contentèrent donc de faire un simple signe de la main. La situation était assez drôle en soi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ?

- Un petit pique-nique, répondis-je. On voulait aussi montrer la beauté de cette forêt en même temps.

- Je vois ! Je vais vous laisser profiter du bon temps, alors. Firone veut me voir de toute façon… Passez une bonne journée !

**XoXoXoX**

- Un Dra… Dra… Dragon ?

Nous étions maintenant installés autour des nombreux plats que Zelda et moi-même avions préparés. Grida et Kiko, quant à eux, montraient maintenant beaucoup de curiosité pour Lorion et Firone et ce que Zelda et moi avions vécu. Et la tête qu'ils tiraient quand j'ai mentionné qui était Firone valait le détour.

- Oh… Elle n'est pas la seule. Ils sont quatre. Il y a aussi Ordinn, Lanelle et Narisha, ajoutais-je.

- Par Hylia ! Et moi qui pensais que les dragons n'étaient que des mythes, répondit Kiko.

- Il n'y a pas que ça… Ils existent aussi des Gorons et des Mogmas… On vous les présentera !

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête pour cela, avoua Grida.

- Ils ne sont pas méchants, tenta de rassurer Zelda.

- Et si on commençait par profiter de ce pique-nique, proposais-je. Après tout, on a tout notre temps pour visiter les autres régions !

Tous acquiescèrent avant de se servir des différents mets préparés pour l'occasion. Le soleil dardait de ses rayons et l'air était agréablement chaud. Voire un peu trop…

- Par les Déesses ! J'ai bien envie de me rafraichir ! Vous venez ?

Zelda et Grida furent réticentes à cette idée. Je n'avais par contre pas besoin de me répéter pour que Kiko fonce en se déshabillant vers le petit étang d'eau claire qui nous appelait. Elle était vraiment délicieuse. Dommage que les filles ne veulent pas en profiter…. Dommage ?

- Hey ! Viens Kiko ! On est enfin seuls !

Il me regarda avec un regard qui aurait pu m'inquiéter en toute autre occasion.

- Tu crois vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué ?

Il s'approcha de moi délicatement avant de s'assurer que personne ne pouvait nous voir. Je m'empressais à mon tour de le prendre dans mes bras pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Immédiatement, il répondit à mon baiser. Nos souffles s'emmêlèrent… Nos mains se baladèrent… Un instant rien qu'à nous ! Je priais silencieusement les Déesses pour que rien ne gâche cet instant. Je le méritais bien de toute façon, non ? J'avais vaincu l'Avatar du Néant ! Un petit grognement me fit comprendre que je commençais à penser de trop.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je pouvais voir dans son regard que quelque chose l'inquiétait réellement.

- Rien de grave… J'ai juste envie de profiter du moment présent. Tu m'as manqué pendant tout ce temps ! J'aimerai avoir un moment rien qu'à nous mais…

Je tournais la tête. On était à l'abri des regards mais je savais pertinemment que Zelda et Grida n'était pas loin.

- Je sais… On en a déjà parlé de ça de nombreuses fois et on est d'accord là-dessus. Je suis d'avis pour que ça ne se sache pas.

Je soupirai avant de lui faire un de mes plus beaux sourires, celui qui le faisait tout le temps craquer.

- On reprendra ce soir au fin fond de la grotte de la cascade.

Mon sourire s'élargit encore un peu plus et nous reprîmes là où on s'était arrêtés… Lèvres contre lèvres… Torse contre torse…

* * *

Et voilà ! Première visite de ce qui deviendra Hyrule pour nos amis Célestiens !

Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous poster ce chapitre que maintenant. Ca faisait au moins une semaine qu'il était écrit mais les correctrices ne savaient pas s'en occuper avant à cause de leurs rentrées. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire : Boulot qui nous tombent dessus, nouvel horaire auquel il faut s'habituer, pour d'autres c'est installation dans sa nouvelle chambre universitaire ou appartements... Bref !

Nous sommes donc désolé mais le rythme va ralentir (Ca se sentira plus pour la fiction Harry/Draco). De plus, une fois ma rentrée effectuée, je vais être, de mon côté, énormément occupé pendant 3 semaines. Je vais essayer d'écrire un maximum de chapitres à l'avance afin que vous ayez quand même de quoi lire entre-temps.

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et je vous dit à la prochaine !


End file.
